I have the Power
by field innocence
Summary: Its been three years since Hinata had last seen everyone that she once knew. Now she is back. Oh everyone is in for the ride of their lives! Edit.
1. Chapter 1: New

A/N: I should readlly need to stop making new stories, but I can't help myself:) So here is another one.

**New A/N: Absolutely I'm redoing this story, more like improving and adjusting a few things. But I'm keeping my 'A/N' the way I typed it, a little reminder how my grammar was like in those years ago. I have all the original chapters, so everything is saved.**

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **I have the Power**  
Summary: **Its been three years since Hinata had last seen everyone that she once knew. Now she is back. Oh everyone is in for the ride of their live**.  
Rated: **M (Bad language and sexual theme, etc.)**  
Paring:** Hinata/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata**  
Genera: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and a slight Romance**  
Warning: **Bad grammar

* * *

**Ch.1**

It has been three years since I last set foot here, not many have changed since I left. Why should I care? This inferior school was my moral reason why I left. They all had cause me so much pain, horrid my every nerve that I never felt before. Not only external torment but the awful humiliation that I had to go through was worse. They all laughed, pointed and teased me. I was play like a use doll, thrown like a flat ball and pick on like a freak. Those were the days I would never forget.

But now the table will finally turn, it will be them on the other end, not me. Not anymore.

**Normal POV**

Many students rushed to their classroom before the second bell rang. And like always, a very few purposely don't make it, say like Naruto Uzumaki for instant.

"Naruto, you're late, go to the office," said a very angry teacher, "Not only that you were late, you have been late three time this week, now go," he said staring at his careless student.

Naruto did as he was told and mumble some thing after he left out of his class and into the school's front office.

While he was in the waiting room, he saw a girl at his age coming from the room that he would be entering in a few minute. She had light brown, long hair just a few inches above her waists. And when she walked pass by him, he noticed her dark blue eyes, almost like she had contact on, "Is she for real?" he asked himself. Not only did this new girl catch his eyes but she was fine as hell. Short baby-blue tang top, with a short jean skirt just above her knee, and great relieving curves, smooth tan skin, just everything about her would make every guys wet themselves.

When she was close to the exit door he said cockily, "Hey I'm Naruto. Do you need any help getting to your class, I could show you?" even though he shouldn't offer any guidance since he has to see the principal office in a short minute.

The new girl just stare at him as if he was stupid, "Fuck off. I already know my place around," than she gave him an evil glare at Naruto after she left.

Just before Naruto could talk back, the principal's assistant, called for him, "Naruto Uzumaki, the principal would like to see you now," Naruto stare at the door and was a bit shock that a hot girl just dis him. Sure he got thing like '_ew go away_' or '_as if_' but never like the way she did it, also she was angry at him for something that he didn't do.

At morning break Naruto rushed to find his friends to tell them about what happen to him in the principal's office, "Hey you guys. I just saw this fine ass chick, and I mean she was hot as Sakura," he said with a grin on his face.

"Damn it Naruto, don't say thing like that about Sakura, you know she will get you for that if she finds out," said another blond, but this time it a 'she', but her blond is as soft as the yellow sun that also long.

"Well it true, she is hotter than Sakura and I mean super fine," he said, anxious about meeting the mysterious girl again.

Just before Ino could argue again at Naruto a person came up to them and said, "Hey you guys have you seen the new girl. I mean dang she was fine!" said a boy with a spikey hair just like Naruto but his is like gray-ish black, also have one red mark on both of his cheeks.

"Oh, you saw her too Kiba," said the spiky blond.

"Like yea, almost everybody is checking her out," Kiba was excited talking about her. While the two were talking about the new girl, another one of their friends came and said, "Hey you guys did…" but before he could finish Naruto and Kiba said it before him.

"We know already," they both knew about the sudden commotion that got almost every guy jumpy.

"Oh, you did. Have you guys talk to her yet?" both Kiba and Naruto stare at each for a second until Naruto spoke, "Yea, I have," Kiba eyes widely open.

"What! You talked to her already! What did she say?" he asked anxiously, standing just inches close to Naruto's face.

"Well umm" Naruto hide his left hand over his head scratching it like an idiot and remembering what had happen a few hours ago, "We just talked, that's all," he said with his head tiled and cheeks red.

"That is it! Damn it Naruto..," just before Kiba could hurt Naruto for his short answer, Ino came in between them, "Both of you shut up already! I had had enough about this new girl. Who is she anyways?" she asked angrily toward the guys in front of her.

"We just describe her for you a few minutes ago, weren't you listening," Kiba was a bit frustrated and impatient at the same time at Ino's hard-head.

"Guys! Guys!" said one of the members of their friend, but she was walking with two other people beside her. She had two circle brown bun along with a Chinese clothing tang top. Her friends that she was walking with; one of them always wear green outfit for some weird reason that even they can't figure out, the other one had long dark gray hair with lavish tight shirt on. By the way you look at him, you could tell he's from a rich family. Which is true.

"Ah yes, Ten-ten it's you. I'm glad you're here, so I won't sit here with these loser and talk about some stupid girl," Ino sigh.

"What girl?" everyone turn to look at the person who ask the sudden question. Their eyes widen in shock that it was Neji who was the one spoke about something out of the ordinary. Its very unusual for the rich boy to ask such a common question. They're use to hearing him asking question that suit him or never question at all.

"Wow, Neji I didn't know you were interested," Naruto gave a grin at Neji, in return he got an evil glare.

"I'm not interested in some pathetic girl," he said still glaring at Naruto's rolled eyes.

"If you didn't care than why you ask," Ten-ten asked her solemn boyfriend.

"Nothing, just forget about it," just before he took a step to walk away he heard Naruto said, "Hey you guys, it's her," he pointed at the new girl that was getting so many attention from every guy that she had pass by.

"Where?" Kiba was eager to see her again.

"Over there," Naruto was staring at her from afar, along with some other guys that were looking at her every move.

"Hey, I think she is coming over here," Kiba was staring at her for a moment as he just remains calm to show that he wasn't interested.

As she was walking by she gave a stare at everyone and than gave a last glance at Neji along with a simple smirk at her face before fully gone out of sight.

Neji saw the smirk and was a bit startle, _'What is she thinking,_' he wondered.

Ten-ten gave an questionable look at Neji, "Neji, are you alright?" she asked, for a second there she saw him frighten once the new girl walked by.

"I'm fine, come on," he said walking away, ignoring everyone that he bumped to.

"Something is troubling him," Ino told Ten-ten, worry about her friend.

"I know, he's been at it since this morning," she turned, facing at Ino's smooth skin and concern eyes.

"Do you think it has something to do with the new girl?" Ino wonder as she asked Ten-ten curiously.

"I don't know. If it is than I want to know why. Thanks Ino," Ten-ten waved to Ino and to the rest of her friends before leaving to catch her absentminded boyfriend.

"No problem," Ino waved back before Ten-ten disappear in the crowd of the students.

Neji walked silently among himself, pondering deeply in his thought about his new cousin, _'what is your plan? What are you going to do to them? Years have gone by and now your back, but I thought you were going to be gone for a long time. It had been three years since you last been here and now here you are. With a new face, new clothes, new attitude and a new start. You changed yourself, and I know why, we all do. You finally came back. Back for revenge, and I could tell you're starting a game on us. And I'm part of it; part of your own little game that we use do to you. Well bring it, I'm ready for you, Hinata Hyuuge'_ Neji was walking and talking in his mind, determined while wondering what would his new improve cousin would do to the people that hurt her three years ago.

* * *

So tell me what you think: Like it, love it, od don't know. Anyways leave review Please, oh yea no flames. Thax!  
**New A/N: Okay not long as I expect back than but like I said, I'm improving and adjusting a few things here and there. To fix a few minor mistakes. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

A/N: Thax! For all of you readers. Ok in this chapter, it won't have any Sas/Hin moment but it would soon, I think the next chapter, not sure. But all i know in this chapter would probably answer a few of your questions. So here you go!

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **I have the Power**  
Summary: **Its been three years since Hinata had last seen everyone that she once knew. Now she is back. Oh everyone is in for the ride of their live.**  
Rated: **M (Bad language and sexual theme, etc.)**  
Paring:** Hinata/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata**  
Genera: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and a slight Romance**  
Warning: **Bad grammar  
New A/N: Like I said before, I'm improving and adjusting a few things in this story to make it more understandable and comprehensible.  
**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto... now that's a tragic ;(

**

* * *

**

Ch.2

Neji was walking into his next class room, alone. He had walk in and took his seat, but was still thinking about what occur a few moment ago. His ponderous thought got interrupt by the sound of the happy teacher, "Students, I would like to introduce, your new classmate. Her name is Hin.." before the teacher could say any further information regarding the basic knowledge about the new kid, she interrupted him kindly.

"I would like to be call Hana, Mister," she said to him smoothly and to all the students in front of her. The teacher had nod for approval.

"Very well than, take a seat wherever you please, Hana," she nodded and went to an empty seat, which was next to Neji's seat. Hinata gave a smirk at Neji before she sat down next to him. Some of the boys groan for not having an available seat next to them. While a few boys just stare at her every move to her destination next to Neji. Many of them mumble amongst each other after she sat next to the hot senior. Their words were hear closely to Neji's ear, but he ignored them. Once Hinata declared the seat, a pair of eyes onyx stare at Hinata's back feature. The boy eyes widen, apparently shock to see a familiar sense that sooth him before, but where?

Neji was a bit shock that she was sitting close to him, now things are going to get worst for him but, fun for her. He just kept his cool and didn't want to give a single glance at her when she sat down. All he could do is stare at the board in front of him remanding calm and serious. Sitting next to her reminded him about what happen yesterday, after school, the day she come back.

**_Flashback_**

_Neji arrived from school that day. He usually brings Ten-ten along, but this time he had this gut feeling that he didn't want her to come._

_As he came to the entrance, he notice their were servants unloading suite cases from the black limo. He walked up to one of the servants and asked, "Who suite cases are those?"_

_"These are lady Hinata's suite cases. She had return from her business trip with Mr. Hyuuge yesterday, but only she had return, not Mr. Hyuuge. He had to stay for more business deals," said one of the maidens as she held tight on one of Hinata's stuff._

_"Hinata is already here?," he asked, but this time a bit surprise that his little cousin had return so soon without any information about her arrival._

_"Yes , she has already made her way inside the mansion and have spoken to lady Hanabi in the phone before arriving,"_

_"Why haven't I been inform about this?" he was a bit mad because he was not told about his cousin arrival._

_"Well I'm sorry , but lady Hanabi wanted it to be a surprise. In fact she had inform me to tell you to meet her in Mr. Hyuuge's main room," she informed._

_"Why in there?" he asked._

_"I do not know, but she wanted to see you as soon as you have arrive,"_

_"Fine, I'll go. Carry on with your duties," the maiden nodded and took the rest of Hinata stuff inside. Neji entered the giant house that cost over a billion dollars._

_As he went in the front door of his uncle main room, which is also his office, he wondered why his spoil little cousin, Hanabi, wanted to meet him there._

_He opened the room slowly, entering it with caution, and than walking in before he closed the door behind him. The room was still the same as he had always came in, untouched. It was a very big room that has a huge clear glass window on the end of the room and a desk. On the other side of the desk was his uncle's chair, where he sits to file some deals, paper works and business conferences._

_Neji walk toward the center of the room and saw no one, "Hanabi where are you? I have no time for childish games, now come out," Neji was loosing his patient. He was waited for a brief second for her to come out but there was no simple answer._

_"Hanabi, if you are not coming out, then fine. I'm not going to be part of your little game," Neji was about to leave but was immediately stopped by a very familiar voice from within the room._

_"Who told you could leave already, Neji?," Neji swiftly turned around in a shocked face. His white eyes couldn't imagine the unbelievable sight that he was seeing in front of him. It was his little cousin, Hinata, she was sitting on her father huge chair._

_She looked different from her head to toe. Her hair have grown longer, but still the same color; blue mist with some violet shade. Her eyes were dark blue, it was clearly to him that she have contact on because there was no way you could change your eyes color just by painting them. Neji stare at her for about a minute with his mouth open._

_Hinata stare at her older cousin with a smirk on her face and a yellow pencil on her left hand, "Well, are going to stay there like a drooling dog waiting for it's food to be serve or are you going to welcome me back like a good gentleman you are," she said trolling her yellow pencil around._

_Neji had snapped himself back to reality after he notice that Hinata had lost her stuttering and lots more, "H-Hinata," was all he could say._

_"Come on Neji, surely you could say more. I know you could," Neji wanted to say more but where could he start. There was a lot he wanted to know, about his cousin new appearance, but where to start._

_Neji had gulped without noticing it, and than took a nice good deep breath, "So how was your trip with your father?" he started with the beginning, how did all this started. With this she would start there and tell him what he want to know. At least that what he thought._

_"Well, it was magnificent. So how was it here?" now she gave Neji a very serious look with her two hand crunch together and her elbows on the desk, like a true business person._

_Neji was taken back by Hinata's stare. All he could do is gulped and try to stay calm, "Nothing has change here. Everything is still the same as it always have," for some reason Neji felt that he just gave the wrong answer._

_"Are you sure about that," now her voice sound deadly serious._

_"Yes, everything is still the same. Do I need to repeat myself?"_

_"I don't know, do you?" Neji never had to deal with Hinata like this before, never in his life have he talk with her like this, regardless her muster courage to stare back at him when they were much younger, but this was different. She did try to defend herself a couple of time a few years but all of them fail, just like everything she try to accomplish. But not this time._

_"What do you want?" he asked and for that he had gotten a response that he didn't expected. Hinata just smirked at Neji and gave a chuckle._

_"There are a few thing that I do want but I'm not going to tell you all of them. Right now, I want you to do all that I tell you,"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me,"_

_"I'm not going to do whatever you want me to do. I only listen to those I want, you got that, brat," thats when he had cross it. Hinata got up quickly and slammed on the desk as hard as she can, causing the yellow pencil that was on her hand, to break in two. Neji took a step back from her ferocious respond. 'Where in the hell did that come from?' he thought._

_"No! You have no choice for that. I'm calling the shot now, whether you like it or not. You will listen to me now and if you don't," Hinata calmed herself and sat back down on her father huge chair, "If you don't, than I guess, I'll have a little talk with Ten-ten about you screwing with another woman behind her back, and if that won't convinces her. Than I would have a talk with her about... her ex-boyfriend. Which you, had threaten to break-up with her, to have her for yourself,"_

_Now Neji was shocked than ever before, his mouth was literary semi-open, "W-Where d-did you get that?" he was, not only, shock but also frighten. His body shudder from the truth that was coming from her mouth._

_"What?" she chuckled, "you thought no one would ever find out about your little secret. Well, I have my ways. So if you continue to disobey me, than I would have the privilege to break your girlfriend's heart and yours," Hinata smirked from her little victory._

_Neji was breathless, he couldn't find the right words to talk back, if he does than his love with Ten-ten would be over. In this case it was a win and win for her and a lose to lose for him. He was stuck. There could only be one way in and that was to obey her. His hands sweated from being nervous and for holding it too tight. He stare at the ground for some thoughts but he couldn't give search for the right answer to her._

_Hinata could only watch in excitement at her cousin answer, but it was taking too long for him to give an answer and she grew tired of it, "You got five second to give me what I want," Neji eyes widen even more._

_"What"_

**One**

_She had put up her index finger, telling him that he got four second left, before she does something that he would never forget._

**Two**

_Her middle finger had been added up with the index finger and Neji still had to figure out something until all the finger are up._

**Three**

_Another figure was added up with the first two and still Neji was having a nervous meltdown, "What do you want me to say?" he thought by saying something she would stop but she didn't._

**Four**

_Her pinky was up and Neji couldn't think of anything except for one thing._

**Five**

_All five fingers were up and Hinata was please by Neji's reaction. She smile at him and got up from her father chair and went walking toward him._

_"See Neji, it wasn't so hard. All you have to do is listen and obey," she stare at Neji, who was on his knees and his hands, touching the room floor with his face staring down. The image was humiliating for the strict and solemn boy every known in Konoha High, but there was nothing he could do. In his mind, it brought back past memories, but only back than, he wasn't the one on his knees._

_"Here are the rules Neji," she said while glaring down at him, "From now on, you would address me as lady Hinata from in and out of this house. Every time you go out, you will inform me the time, place, who, what, where and when. And whenever I need you, I expect you to come and show. I don't care you are sick as a dog, I call, you show. You got it," she had her arms crossed as she stared down on him. Now the image painted as Master and pet; the Master glared down at her new weak yet obedient pet._

_Neji felt weak and taken over. Never in his life he had to go through with this and had to bend his knees to anyone, "Y-Yes, Hi.. I mean lady Hinata," he stared up into Hinata dark blue eyes and was frighten by her shadowy yet soulless stare. He had never seen a stare like that before, it was as if looking into the eyes of judgment and Hades. 'What happen to you? Your not Hinata. You are not her,' he said in his dry mind._

_Hinata walked back into her father's chair, "You could leave now, I have no use of you, yet," she said satisfy that everything went as she had planned._

_Neji got up and walked out as quickly as he can before she think of something else that she would involve him into doing something humiliating. He closed the door behind him and was about to walk toward his room until he was stopped by another familiar sound but this time, laughter._

_He stared at that person with so much hatred in his eyes, "You!," he said very loudly toward that person, "This is all your fault. I know you have something to do with this and for that you try to make me look bad. Well the game is over, Hanabi," than he walked passed her thinking that this conversation was over, but he was wrong._

_"Actually it wasn't my idea, it was Hinata. I just listen to whatever she said and I think you should get started also, since after all, she got you where she wants you," she said giving a little smirk across her lips._

_"I suggest you shut your mouth about this, its not even your business," he said turning his head to give her a glare, but that didn't halt the little girl._

_"Not my business," she started saying but put in so much angry in to it, "Not my business! This is part my business. This whole situation was part of my plan,"_

_Neji turned his body, facing Hanabi, giving her a questionable look, "What do you mean your plan? Its your fault that Hinata had turned this way, is it?"_

_"You have no idea don't you Neji,"_

_"What?"_

_"You just have no idea. Why did you think I let Hinata take that trip with father and not me? Why did you think I never talked about Hinata these past three years!"_

_"Why?" he said silently, thinking that Hanabi didn't hear him, but apparently she did._

_"It's because of you and every one else that hurt her, three years ago. All you guys did was humiliate, tease and mess with her," tears formed in her pearl eyes, talking about her sister's painful life was to much for her to explain, but kept on going, "I was tired of having to see Hinata coming home everyday, crying. Wishing to end her life, to get away from this hell hole and join mother in the sky. Every damn day and I was sick of it!"_

_"H-Han.." Neji was about to talk but Hanabi kept going._

_"And you!," She stare at him and pointed directly at him for a second, "You blamed Hinata about your father's death, about how you wish that your father should've save himself from that fire and leave Hinata to burn. How could you, Neji! Hinata was only seven and you made her believe it was her fault! And to top all off, father, our father, pity for you. You! To tell you the truth I didn't know why he pity you, since Hinata was in that fire and not you. He chose you over his first child! He was there for you ever since and what did Hinata got, nothing more than guilt inside of her. You made her feel sorry, not to herself, but to you," than she had tears all over her pink cheeks, she was crying the whole time she was talking._

_Neji stare at Hanabi, not knowing how to answer her, they all were true. Everything that she just said was true. And than he began to feel guilt all over him. He decided not to speak, instead he turned and started walking away, leaving Hanabi to sob all her tears._

_"Neji!" she yelled out his name. Neji stopped but didn't turn to stare back, just stop, "I hope you and everyone else get what you all deserve. Don't forget, she has the power now and I would watch my back if I were you. You all had cross the line and now its time to see what on the other side," she said coldly and than walked on her own direction. Leaving a confusing Neji, alone._

**End of Flashback**

_'So this is the other side, of you, Hinata. If I'm getting this kind of treatment than I can't imagine how you're going to do with the others. Especially to the one that really hurt you,'_ Neji was busy talking in his thoughts that he didn't notice the bell had ring a second ago.

Neji abruptly woke up from his mind when he felt a tap on his left shoulder.

"You know, it's not gentle like, for you, to day dream during teaching," Hinata wink at her doze off cousin before she walked away. Once she left out of the room, the boy exist after her, following her every move. Neji was oblivious of the boy, and gathered his things.

He got up and walked out of his class room. Once he was out, he looked up at the white clouds and could hear Hanabi's words echoing in his mind, "Your in for the shocking fear of your life. Sasuke," he said softly before heading toward his next class.

* * *

Ok I guess that answer some of your questions, for now. And yes Sasuke was the one who hurted her the most, and the reason why she left. But theres more into the story, alot more, just wait for the next chapter, k. Oh yea, Review! no flames. Thax! See ya:)  
**New A/N: Of course review this story, if you haven't. Anyways, I'm going to add a special character in this story, someone who is similar to Sasuke, more like a counter-part, a twin, but suitable for Hinata taste to use. I want to make this dramatic and captivating than before, so I'm going to try really hard to it memorizing XD. Also, if you want to suggest anything, please, don't hesitate to suggests it in the review. I would love to hear it and might put it in the story ;) Thank you. Review!. **


	3. Chapter 3: Game

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **I have the Power**  
Summary: **Its been three years since Hinata had last seen everyone that she once knew. Now she is back. Oh everyone is in for the ride of their live.**  
Rated: **M (Bad language and sexual theme, etc.)**  
Paring:** Hinata/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata**  
Genera: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and a slight Romance**  
Warning: **Bad grammar  
New A/N: Like I said before, I'm improving and adjusting a few things in this story to make it more understandable and comprehensible.  
**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto... now that's a tragic

* * *

Ch.3

Hinata walked around the school's grounds that she had left three years ago. She passed by many familiar faces and new. During her whole walk, a hidden grim appeared on her faces.

'_It feels good today,_' she said in her mind while the fresh breezy air blew on her false brown hair.

Her first stop on that day was the front office for her classes schedule, and what did she fine while she was in there? No one else, than one of her victim. Naruto Uzumaki. Oh yes, one fragment of her full piece still attend in this school, but where were the rest?

Fortunately, break started and she found almost all of them; Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Akamaru, and Ten-ten Yang. But that was just a few, there were more but where were they now?

'_How time flies_,' she stepped in the school's library for some peace and quiet to think privately.

"Humm, where could they be, I guess I should search harder or I'll just ask Neji," she sat on one of the seat in the library. There weren't many people around, considering the fact that only the nerds come in and read books or do their homework. Which she use to do back than but now she just here for some thinking. Strangely though, the place seem awfully quiet, not because it's suppose to be, but the lack of interest amongst these students. Something isn't right, than again Hinata isn't interest either.

"...Hinata?" a soft faded voice disturbed her inner thought from behind. Hinata abruptly turn and stare at a familiar face that she once was proud to call friend, but now...

"Oh... it's you," she said coldly, than turn back to her own direction, ignoring the presence behind her. She sigh in annoyance, "What is it that you want, Terry Wayne,".

Nothing, he said nothing. Hinata remembered Terry as a bad boy, but was never apart of Hinata's humiliation, just a guy she talked to a couple of time, while he had some spare time to be a trouble mischief. She never showed it, but she kinda thought the boy looked handsome and attractive; he has all the quality in his age; his kindness, seductive words, and ambitious ways of achieving things. In bizarre way, he sort of reminded her of ...

"Excuse me, but I gotta-"

"Wait!"

Silences amongst the people who heard his sudden loudness stare at the two. Hinata quietly sad down impatiently, yet looked calm, but didn't meet into his black eyes. She waited for a second until he finally approach and sat next to her, "I'm sorry..." he said softly, but had a piece of guilt in it. Hinata looked confuse but felt agitated. The nerve of this boy, approaching her than halt her to hear a simple, pathetic apology that made no sense. Hinata wanted explanation, "Why?"

At that moment, Terry started down as a broken soul; head bow, skin appearing pale, and feature suddenly doesn't seem that attractive as it use to. Something must've happen during those three years when she left, but what? He remain silent for five second, which is precisely the same amount Hinata gave to Neji, "Terry," she glared down at his black hair that seem to anger her, "Look at me," she commanded with her whole body facing toward him and her legs cross, but for some reason, Terry refused to stare, he even shut his mouth to speak any further. Within second, Hinata frowned, than lifted Terry's chin with the help of her index finger. His eyes slowly rolled into her dark lavender eyes, which shock him, '_Her eyes... Your eyes Hinata, it looks darker. Something change you_,'

"Terry, I'm only going to ask once; why are you apologizing for?" she said, darting her start at every facial expression he made.

Terry gulped, but immediately submitted, "I-I... I knew all about Sakura plan three years ago-"

"Everyone knew about her plan-"

"No. I knew a month ahead. A week ahead before Sasuke ask you out. I was going to tell you but-"

"But why didn't you?" she growled, releasing her finger away from his tainted skin.

"...I'm sorry Hinata, I know I should've to-"

"Why didn't you?" she asked hastily, glaring at his weak expression.

He gulped than gave her his truthful answer.

_-SC-_

Neji was eating his lunch with his friends, "Hey guys, did you heard that the new girl's name is Hana," said the blond girl while eating her lunch.

This startle Neji but didn't say anything, "Really! How did you know that Ino?" ask the spiky blond boy.

"Well, I know this friend, that had a class with her and heard that that her name is Hana. Humm, for some reason that sound familiar, what do you think?" Ino turned to Ten-ten.

"I donno and I don't care what's her name. Far as I see it, she is just another wanna be girl who likes getting attention from every other guys and thats what make her a whore," Ten-ten words were powerful and hateful toward the new girl. She didn't even looked at Ino when she said it.

Everyone turned their gaze to Ten-ten, "Ten-ten, don't say bad things about her," Naruto defended the new girl, even though she was awful to him but he couldn't help by her beauty.

"Yeah Ten-ten, just because she is getting a lot of attention, doesn't make her a whore. Probably she doesn't know what she is doing," Kiba also was defending her and was frustrated at Ten-ten sudden words.

"Whatever," she bluntly said before biting on her lunch. Neji did not say a single word to defend his rude girlfriend because he didn't wanted to be any part of his cousin life. He was sitting next to his wired friend, Lee, who was the same grade and age as him. There was nothing much to say, just eat, but before any argument could be said again. Naruto saw a group of guys surrounding the new girl.

"Hey kiba, its her!" Naruto pointed at her direction, where she sat by herself but was interrupted by more guys.

"hummm," Kiba observing her location, "Its look like she doesn't want to be bother,"

"How do you know?" asked the clueless Naruto.

"You could tell by her expression. See," both Naruto and Kiba stared at Hinata's area. Hinata was surrounded by annoying guys that were trying to get her attention, but the only thing they were gaining was a piss-off Hyuuga.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked his friend.

Kiba's mouth open but it was Neji who's voice spoke, "We don't do anything. Its none of our concern," Neji was staring at Hinata as he put down his lunch. He notice Hinata's sneak stare toward him and his friend. Things weren't looking good at this point.

"I'm done," Neji got up and left his friends behind.

Ino whispered in Ten-ten ear, "What is wrong with him? Did you talk to him yet?" she asked while everyone watched Hana from far.

"No. Not yet," she said softly. She felt as if Neji is hiding something from her.

Ten-ten got up and left to Neji, Ino watched as Ten-ten left out and saw both Naruto and Kiba arguing about who gets the new girl first.

"Why are we friends again?" she sigh as she take another bite on her lunch being annoyed by the two idiots.

Moment later, Hinata, also know as Hana, left out of her area to find her only cousin, Neji. She saw how he looked back at her and was not please by the stare he gave back, "I guess we are going have to talk," she said, heading toward the direction that her cousin headed.

Neji was walking in the hallway, alone, and was stopped by foot steps behind him. At first he thought it was Ten-ten trying to catch-up to him but what he saw was not his brown hair girlfriend. He try his best not to be surprise, unfortunately for him, that didn't pass through Hinata's eyes, "Hello Neji, don't be surprise, I came here to talk," she came about five feet away from her shocking cousin, which amused her to see him in this weak condition. Oh, this going to be fun.

"What is it that you want?" he asked in a impatient attitude.

"Ah-aha," she said having her index finger moving side to side, "Now, do you remember our little talk yesterday at home. Do you really want us to go through with this again? Do you really want to replay the scene where you get on your groveling knees?" Hinata smirked after she was finishing giving Neji his place in line.

_'Damn her!'_ Neji had his fist on his side and felt like bursting, but couldn't, all he had do is tell her want she needed to know. But first, he must calm.

"Well than, answer me," Hinata had one of her foot tapping on the ground, her arms crossed and her eye staring seriously like she did yesterday.

"No,... lady Hinata," Neji stared down and was being taking over again, as if he was trap in a spider web and couldn't escape. He was easily expose to the spider.

"Good," Hinata grinned, "Neji, I want to asked you something and I want you to give me the right answer, okay," she said, taking a few steps closer.

Neji nodded, but was oblivious that Hinata was walking toward him, he was just doze off, pretending not being here at the moment.

"Neji," Hinata said softly and stopped a few inches away from her obedient cousin, than she came whispering into his ear, "Do you...,"

Silences

Neji felt as if his heart stopped for a second, as if time stopped when she did it. He felt his cheeks brighten up, heat forming around his body, a new feeling he never felt before emerge. Hinata, what use to be his weak, pathetic, no good for nothing cousin, is giving a warm yet forbidden hug. With her thin soft, gentle arms surrounded his waists, and her soft breast pressing on his hard chest, which he never knew she had before. Every moment right now was something to remember.

"Do you love me, Neji?" Neji came back to reality once she asked that unspeakable question.

"Hin..." he was so close to hugging her with his arms, but he stopped, "Ten-ten..." Neji said silently. He was to busy wanting to hug back his tempted cousin that he never even notice Ten-ten's presence was right behind Hinata the whole time.

Once Hinata heard Neji said Ten-ten name, she just smirked and kept hugging Neji tighter. Which got Neji blushing even more.

Ten-ten couldn't bare watching Neji getting close to this new girl, so her thought were true, Neji found another. Ten-ten felt her body shivering in shock and heartbroken, she could no longer watch them like this, so she left the moment Neji said her name.

"Ten-ten!" shouted Neji with his right hand trying to reach her but couldn't because Hinata's arm were still wrapped around his muscular body.

He immediately pulled Hinata away with his hands and, angrily saw Hinata's smirk, "Y-You...,"

"Are you going to stand there and talk to me or, are you just going to let her walk away. Make your choice," she said, appearing more than just a victory smile.

Neji didn't wait any longer chi-chating with Hinata, instead he put her aside and ran after Ten-ten.

Hinata waved bye to her cousin as he left, "Well, that went easier than I thought," she said with her arm across and right arm cup to her right cheek, "what do you think, Terry?" Hinata faced around to glance at the observer from the shadow.

Terry moved apart from the a right-turn corner, "Whoa, I can't believe you did that to your own cousin," he said surprised at Hinata's attempt to touch her older cousin.

Hinata chuckled, "Don't flatter me. I did it to piss him off," she smirked devilishly.

"It worked,"

"Of course it work," she said bluntly, glancing back to Neji's direction, "I love a good payback,"

"What else you're going do?" he asked nervously, still surprise that Hinata had forgiven him.

"No, Terry," she approached to her new friend and stared up into his dark color eyes, "It is you, who's going do something,"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because Terry, I have the power in this playground, which mean I can manipulate as many person as I can, including your ..._ex_," she whispered the last word near his ear for him to listen clearly. Terry's eye widen in shock.

Terry shuttered a cold feeling that stumble out of nowhere, than gulped before nodding, "...What do you want me to do?" he asked while Hinata laughed evilly in her dark cold mind. '_Sweet taste of payback!'_

Little did any of them knew, someone hid in one of the rooms, eavesdropped to their conversation. Not only did he heard, he watched the who scene, "Hinata, was that really you?" he asked silently, waiting patiently for Hinata and Terry to depart. Once they left because of the bell, the boy gazed at their every movement before completely existing out of his pervious class. He did not say a single word as the two walked away together, but his face did expressed doubt and guilt before walking in the same direction.

_-SC-_

In her next class, Hinata felt more surprise than she thought. Everyone that she was looking for were in one class. And it was in physical education, also know as P.E.

Who of thought it would begin here? Hinata came to the girls' locker room first, to be addressed, than once that was cover she headed to the gym.

"Hey Sakura! Where have you been? I was looking all over for you," Ino asked, while seating down on the benches.

"I was spending my free time with both of my teacher, during break and lunch. That's why I wasn't at break and lunch" answered the pink-hair teen.

"Oh, and what did they say?"

"They gave me lecture, like always, I end up ignoring them. Nothing different," she explained, feeling a bit bored of her day, nothing much happen in this high school. Thing started to get strict than usual. Many student had already gotten expelled for their own trouble. But what really surprise Sakura is; why haven't she gotten expelled for her own sins? She has been doing more wrong things around here than anyone, and yet, they still end-up keeping her. Something didn't quite make any senses.

"Hello, earth to Sakura, are you awake?" asked the blond teen, trying her best to bring back her best friend from normal her daydream.

"Huh, what?" Sakura snapped back from Ino's call.

"Oh good, you're awake. You see, while you were in detention, there was this new girl that just came to this school," informed Ino.

"She did. Who is she?" Sakura eyes brow rise for some answers.

"That girl over there," Ino slightly pointed toward Hinata, which is now call Hana, in the center of the gym with some other teen.

"Wow, she looks pretty. What is the big deal?" Sakura was not impress but is sure a bit jealous from sudden attention that the girl was getting. Ino was about to explain but someone else spoke in a tick-off way.

"She is a whore!" Ten-Ten snarled, "that's the big deal," the brown-hair female suddenly appeared toward her friends.

"What did she do?" Ino asked, staring at Ten-Ten's unlikable frown.

"Well, you see that bitch," both Sakura and Ino nodded, "Neji knows her and ... he too was all over her," Ten-Ten had her fists tighten on her sides.

"What? She and Neji are together, how could that be? She just got here," Ino was giving more question today than usual.

"I don't know! But if that bitch ever comes near me, than there will be hell to pay," Ten-ten snarled heinously, feeling a frustrated urge to hit something or someone, hard.

Sakura had had enough of her two friends chatting about the new girl and was sick of it, "Both of you shut up and come with me," she commanded, both Ino and Ten-ten followed Sakura direction. But to where they were walking to was a surprise.

"Wait, wait. Are we going to her?" asked Ten-ten, still in a piss-ass mode toward Hinata.

"Yes,"

"What? Why," not only did Ino asked more question, so did Ten-ten. And to there response to there question was a smirk from the sneaky Sakura.

"What do you have in mind?" Ten-ten asked puzzle at the moment.

"Well, I just got an idea while you two were blabbing around about _her_. I figure, why not? Lets have some fun with our new guest," than she had both of her arms around their shoulder, "Come on, lets meet our new playmate, and this time, lets make it last. Shall we?" both girls nodded and smirked at Sakura's smart idea.

Hinata was waiting patiently for the teacher arrival but nothing yet. From afar, she was admire by so many guy from different level, but her eyes kept glancing back at Terry, who was talking with his friend casually. _'That's a good boy, Terry. Play nice,'_ she secretly smirk from one side on her lips. She took a second glance at the boys he was order to talk to; Kiba and Naruto.

**Flashback**

_They walked silently together but not to close to indicate that they're going out._

_"I want you to know everything about Naruto and Kiba," she said quietly as they kept walking to their next class._

_"Why Na-"_

_"Just do it," she interrupted him hastily in aggressive tone that got Terry frighten a little and obedient._

_"...fine," he said._

_"Good. I want to know their weakness, strength, pass three years history, and at least one dark secret. Understood,"_

_"...yeah," he answered softly._

_During the whole time, their eyes never met, they looked nothing more than two people walking down the hall heading to their next class._

**End of Flashback**

Her eyes quickly gazed in a different direction once three unlikable familiar faces approach close to her. Hinata acted as if their presence was never notice until one of the three girls caught her attention. "Hey, my name is Sakura Haruno and these are my friends," she pointed at Ino, "Ino Yamanaka," Ino waved and said, "Hi, nice to meet you," she smiled friendly.

_'Oh, how I wish I could slice that smile of hers,_' thought Hinata malevolently.

"Than the other one is Ten-ten," Ten-ten just gave a fake smile, "...hi," was she said but in her mind, '_Slut!_'

'_Still piss-off I see_,' she said in her mind, before speaking before them kindly, "It's a pleasure meeting all of you. My name is Hana,"

"Ok, so how was your day here? Do you like it?," asked the pink-hair teen.

"It's okay. Everyone here are too...predicable. Mostly the boys, but haven't talk that much of the girls yet," Hinata smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I could tell why," Ten-ten said silently, only for her to hear and was given a bump on the arm by the blond.

"Huh?" Hinata stared at Ten-ten, knowing she said something about her, but didn't quite catch it.

"What my friend was trying to say is, yeah, its hard here. Especially on the first day of school, ha," Sakura grinned.

_'They have something in mind, again_,' Hinata notice this before and can never forget how this whole thing started, _'fool me once; shame on you, but fool me twice shame on me. Unlike last time, I won't get fool twice. Not again,'_ Hinata could tell by there schemed eyes that they have something special prepare for her.

Before the girls could have their conversation, the P.E. teachers have arrived by blowing on their whistle, "All right everyone in there group!" one of them shouted.

Hinata glanced at her P.E. teacher's name, than hurry toward him. Every student hurried up to their assigned mentor, except for Hinata, who was standing by her P.E. teacher, "That is right, I was inform that I getting a new student. Alright, how about you go into their group," the teacher pointed toward the group of three, "You will be team up with the sound group, Kim, Zaku, Dosu. They will be your team for the rest of the school year," he inform, Hinata nodded.

She walked toward her new team and those faces weren't new to her. Oh yes, she remember them. All of them.

Kim still had her long soft, black hair and those baggy paints, "Hey," said Hinata as she came to her team.

And there was the guys. Zaku, the one with the weird hair dude, who always listen to music twenty-four seven, also having that pervert eyes. Last but not least, Dosu, he is the weird one in the group. Never talk that much, always bending his back like a dead zombie wanting to eat the brains of others, _'Humm they could be useful for me, soon,'_ Hinata smirked at her future pawns.

Today for P.E., the tough, strict teacher assign them each a group and a simple soccer tournament, but there was an additional reward for the winner and loser. The winning team get to skip a running lap while the losing team run a lap. Hinata didn't care if she lose or win. The only thing that caught her eyes was Sasuke. Hinata was surprise to see the raven hair boy in the same class. She didn't notice him entering the gym until the teachers came out to give instruction.

At first, she felt angry, but her sense calmed when she finally saw him near her. But what she didn't expected the occurrence that was in front of her and everyone in the class. The damn boy was flirting with none other than the girl that boil her blood; Sakura. She thought Sasuke's relationship with Sakura was over, but something must've happen between them that got them so close. Her deep raging thought suddenly pop when Sasuke surprisedly kissed Sakura on the lips.

Yes, now she must know what made them together.

Once they got on the field, Hinata's energy raised high, ready to loose every fresh anger that warmed her unpleasantly. Her team didn't look determine but with her command instruction, they swiftly taken down every team that they played. Soccor isn't her favorite sport, but all the running made her feel free and relax, especially when you're playing against someone you despise.

Before her team play the final team, Hinata curiously asked Kin a question, "Kin, what could you tell me about Saskue?"

"Huh?" she looked doubtful.

"We need to know our opponent before playing against them," she explained.

"Oh. Well, I don't know that much about him, except he and Neji make a perfect team. The boy is perfect from his high skills to his handsome feature, it's no wonder Sakura can't let him go when they broke up beginning freshman year," she slightly blushed, but it was hard noticing the pink color because from all the running they did.

"...thank you," Hinata said coldly, but Kin didn't catch Hinata's darkness.

Within minutes, Hinata's team got in the field with Neji's team; Sasuke, Lee, Ten-Ten and Jade.

Each player gave it all. But it was Hinata who went head to head against Sasuke. She fought ruthlessly with rage against the raven boy. Everyone set their eyes on both players, feeling a close eruption toward the two gamers. Each time one team made a goal, the other team quickly made a shot. They both were equal, but time is the limit, and if the time reach to the end, there will only be one victorious winner. But the question is, whom?

One minute left, both team has the same amount of points, and Sasuke was close to the goal and no one was near to stop him. He quickly made a bold move (or a stupid one), he shot the ball from a far distance from the goal. It got close, but suddenly a swift body jump in and took the hit on the stomach. Everyones' eyes widen at the one who took the sacrifices; Hinata. At the ground, she looked hurt and in pain from the strong impact, Sasuke rushed to her, leaving the ball unattended.

"Are you okay?" he breathed heavily as he kneeled down beside her. He couldn't tell if she was actually hurt because her long hair got in the way of his sight, but he heard a sound.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Neji angrily shouted at the worry Uchiha.

Sasuke ignored Neji's shout and focused at Hinata's condition, "Are you okay?" he repeated.

But what he got in response wasn't what he expected. A laugh. A cruel and hateful laugh from the once shy and timid girl he had once knew. His eyes widen once she removed her hair from her shoulder and stared into his black eyes, "Why are you worry about me? Shouldn't you be worry about the game?" she smirked.

A whistle, "Game over!"

"To late. I win," she said while getting on to her feet.

"What?" Sasuke turn to stare at his teacher and at the crowd in cheer. He lost. And was trick, by _her_.

"You better have some energy left for long lap under the hot sun," she laughed lightly before running toward her team and congratulating them on their stunning victory.

"Damn it Uchiha! This is your fault that we lost to them. How can you fall for that," said the angry Hyuuga.

Sasuke turned and stared at Neji, "Shut up Neji,"

Neji groaned in anger.

"Alright boys, if you want to argue some more, take it in the track! Everyone give me a full lap around the field, except for the winning team," he turned and faced the winning team, "You guys get to dress early," than he blew his whistle.

While everyone was running, Hinata dressed up back to her own clothes and head to the tract field to see if the loser were done. To her surprise only a couple were and Neji was one of them. The boy did have enough energy to spare, how delightful.

"So, how was your run?," she asked while having a smile on her face.

Neji kept walking as he ignored her question, heading to the locker room. Hinata didn't like being ignore nor having people walking away, she walked in front of Neji, "Why are you ignoring me," she said having her arms crossed.

Neji was tired and out of breath, "What do you think, I'm tired and sweaty. I have no time for talks, right now," than he walked passed Hinata, heading toward his own direction.

"Fine, talk to you later," was the last thing he heard of her before he got in the locker room.

As Hinata was heading back to the locker room to get her backpack, she was stopped by some one that she wished was gone, "I know," he said lowly, also out of breath and sweaty.

"Than you must be Mrs. Know-it-all," she said giggling, which made Sasuke angry.

"Hinata," he said and made Hinata stopped giggling, "I heard your conversation between you and Terry during lunch,"

"What do you care?" she scowled.

"What has happen to you..." he approach closer.

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke. Shouldn't you be fucking some girl to humiliate," Hinata said in outrage at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke felt guilt inside and was shock at Hinata new attitude.

"Hinata I'm... I'm," but before he could continue, he heard Hinata laughed again.

"You're what? Your sorry," than she instantly stop and stare at Sasuke appearance with so much burning hated in her eyes, "Listen, I am not who I use to be. You can't fool me by your sweet talk and faithful promise to me," she walked closer to reached at his ear and said softly, "No, I am Hana!" Saskue got the chill down his spleen and with our noticing it, he felt Hinata hands on his stomach and pushed him hard.

Sasuke was on the ground and felt stun at Hinata action. Never did he had seen her like this or acted violent. In his though, went through so many question but the main one was, '_What have I done?',_ down in the ground, he stared up to see the amusement of Hinata's face, "You should stay there, it suites you well. Loser," she said with a chuckle and walked away.

Sasuke got up and found himself feeling horrible and stupid, before he headed inside and join with the rest of the losing team.

* * *

**New A/N: So what do you think? Did I make it more angst and ruthless? If I did, than that mean I'm doing a good job. If not, please tell me where? Also, as you all have notice, I added Terry in Hinata's pawn. So there will be a lot of manipulating in this story. I know, I suffer Sasuke too much, but to be honest, I didn't quite suffer him enough. That's right, there are going to more suffering XD. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood

**New A/N**: Absolutely I'm redoing this story, more like improving and adjusting a few things. I hope you enjoy the new chapter XD.

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **I have the Power**  
Summary: **Its been three years since Hinata had last seen everyone that she once knew. Now she is back. Oh everyone is in for the ride of their live**.  
Rated: **M (Bad language)**  
Paring:** Hinata/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata**  
Genera: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and a slight Romance**  
Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto... Now how is that fair? XC

* * *

**Ch.4**

After school was over, for the day, Hinata came home with out Neji using her personal limo driver. Usually he would use the driver to drive him but, after what happen today, he decided to walk. Which will turn out to be a hour walk, but Hinata didn't oppose since he had already inform her about his whereabouts, so she allowed him to take his afternoon walk.

Hinata was in her room, preparing for something, until a knock was heard, "Come in," she accepted in calm tone.

In came two girls that were already their teen years. One of them was her younger sister, while the one standing next to her seem darker, "Hinata! How was your day? Oh yeah this is my best friend, Lisa, hope you don't mind that she's going to stay over for dinner today," Hanabi was fill with excitement and joy today because her big sister seemed more happy than ever. Hinata's happiness means a lot to Hanabi, it felt like having a true big sister for the first time.

"Not at all, she could stay and maybe get to know our guest today," Hinata smiled.

"Who's that?" Hanabi asked curiously with her head tilted on one side.

"Oh, you will see, when he comes over, you've probably seen him before, when you were younger, but he stopped coming over. So he might seem a bit familiar to you," Hinata giggled of the thought of her little sister seeing _him_ for the first time in about ten years.

Hanabi didn't quite understand her sister guest, but didn't care truly care, "Oh, ok than. Come on Lisa, lets go and surprise Neji!" Lisa nobbed for the special surprise that they have prepare for her friend's cousin. They were about to head out but were stopped by Hinata, "Wait! Neji won't be home in about an hour," she informed them ahead, "So until he arrive,"

Both Hanabi and Lisa were disappointed, "What? Did you make him walk?" whined Hanabi, feeling rather down because this meant she would have to wait another hour for her cousin's arrival.

"No, he just wanted take a simple walk, so I allowed him. He had been in a rather rough day today, having trouble doing what he supposes to do I guess," she smirked.

"Fine than! Come on Lisa, let play at the game room or at least do something to cut time," she suggested with a pout, before leaving her big sister to her own preparation.

Neji's walk was not what he had excepted. First, he had to run during soccer, but lost because of the foolish Uchiha, which led another running on the track, "I hate this day," he said in the sun air. Second, his little bratty cousin (Hinata) interfered in his social life and got between him and his girlfriend, _'That bitch!'_ he cursed her in his thought. He would have walked with Ten-Ten, to explain about what happened during lunch, but that would mean lying to Hinata that he made up the excuse of walking alone. This will led to more problems with him and her.

He had walked for more than an hour and made it home. Neji got to the front door and before he took another step inside, he heard a shout.

"FIRE"

Before he knew it, hard waters were hitting toward him.

"What the…" Neji was receiving water from whose knows what. He fell on the rug floor with wetness on him.

When they finally stop shooting water at him, Neji got up and saw Hanabi with her friends and water gun on their hands, "What the hell is wrong with you!" said a very wet and angry Hyuuge.

"Hahahaha….oh that was funny, huh Lisa?" Hanabi smiled at her friend.

"You got that right!" Lisa also laughed at the scene of Neji getting soak wet.

"Both of you shut up!" he shouted even more than before and was frustrated at the two little brats, "You get out! You don't even live here," he pointed at Lisa.

"No. She doesn't, but she is allow to stay here if she wants," Hanabi defended her best friend from her very rude cousin.

Neji stared at Hanabi angrily, "Who said th-" but before Neji could finish someone interrupted him.

"It was me," her voice echoed through the whole room. Hinata was walking down the stairs toward hard-head older cousin. "Must you higher up your voice, there are people trying to work," she said staring at him emotionless, "If you can not control your angry than you won't be participating to tonight dinner," she warned, and assuring him with her serious stare.

"What!" Neji eye widen in shock that his cousin could take away something like this, just because of his uncontrollable angry, it wasn't his fault that he has a very off day, who doesn't?, "Who gave you the privilege to control this house hole," he said still soak.

Hanabi stared at Neji in the most hateful way, she hates it when Neji think he could own this house because he's older. She hated the way when he treated Hinata with disrespect and rudeness. She hated everything about him! _'That bastard has no right to speak to her that way. No right at all!'_ she glared at Neji's narrowed eye toward Hinata.

Hinata didn't care what he said. None of it matter. She knew that she could say whatever she wished, and he couldn't if he dared, "I would keep my mouth shut if you truly love the one you care," she said threatening him again about his love to Ten-ten.

This made Neji even more frustrated, after what he just went through, Hinata intend to torture him even further, "I still don't know why you intent to boss everything around when you're not clearly the owner of this house. It is your father, whose name is written-" before Neji could finish, Hinata interrupted like a blaze.

"And I'm also his first born, which makes me his successor. In other words, this construction, this premises, the whole entire house and everything in it, will soon be mine. And I will control things the way I see it fit! So do not question me or what goes around here, because soon Neji," than she walked closely to him, for him to hear only, "I will be your new owner," she whispered by his ears, making him quiver in fear.

Hanabi was impress by her sister new attitude and senses. She had finally seen what her big sister could do and she like it.

But as for Neji, he was shacking like crazy, not because of the water that was dripping from him, but the words that Hinata had said to him. His body began to freeze, but at the same time, stone. Will his whole life be in control by her? How far is she willing to go to break him? All these question were running down his head as Hinata began to walk away back up to the stairs, his eyes still widen.

Before Hinata was completely gone she said, "Like I said, if you don't know how to control your angry, don't bother showing up to dinner. I don't want to give a bad impression to our guest that is coming over soon," than lift out of sight, heading to her room.

_-SC-_

The man sitting in a black expensive limo with his fancy black tux looking new and handsome also having a dozen of fresh pure roses lying down next to him. The man turned to stare at the red roses, he gently picked one up, and troll it around in circle with softness. Then after staring at the rose for awhile, the man gave a friendly smile at the single special rose.

Watching the roses tie together reminded him of the good time when he was younger. As a very confused child when he first met her. The good time, when he smiled all the time and the laughs they both share. Yes, those were the good times.

**Itachi POV**

I remembered the first time when I first met her. It was unexpected to me though.

FLASHBACK

_It started when my parents took me to the Hyuuga resistant. I was just seven when I first set foot on their house! My mom had me wear tight clothes that made me looked adorable. I didn't like it at all but when the day was over I was glad that I wore them._

_While my parents and I were inside, I was holding a dozen of roses that were tied together in a really soft red bow. At this age, for a normal little boy, it would be fun, but since I was different from the other boys and more mature. It was stupid. We waited for about five minute, which is when I got really bored and tired._

_Than finally, two older people that were the same age as my parents came to us, welcomed us inside, than instructed us to sit across from them. Right after the woman took her seat next to her lover, a small child appeared right behind her._

_Thats when I first saw her. She was wearing a very light purple dress, with a big dark purple bow behind. Her hair was short like a boy hair but her color was light blue and purple mix. Her face was bright pink and soft. She stared down, trying to hide her bright blush, pink face._

_Than I felt a tap from my mother. I turned and stared at her weirdly. She smile at me and pointed at the roses, "Give the roses to her," she whispered to me._

_I got up and started walking to her, by the time I got to her she was holding on to her mother. She looked afraid and confuse at the same time._

_"Here," I simply said and waited for her to take the roses._

_She looked at me, then gently, took the roses from me. I just stood there, feeling like an idiot that I actually gave flowers to some little girl._

_"T-Thank y-you," she said to me stuttering. It was odd to me that she could talk to me properly since she looked one of those type that would say stupid words at a very young age._

_"Your welcome," I replied back. I was about to walk back to my parents side until I heard her said, "My name is Hinata," than she gave me a smile._

_I turned back to her, "My name is Itachi," I answered to her. Than out of no where, with out knowing it, I actually smiled. Me! It was a very big surprise, even for my parents. Since they were watching the whole scene._

_From there and on, my parents would visit the Hyuuga's and I would talk with Hinata. We got along as time passed. But as time passes, so did our friendship. Not only did I got to know her more, I got closer to her. I started to gain more feelings for her, feelings that only appeared when I'm with her. And I liked it._

**End of Flashback**

Yes, it was the joyful part of my new beginning as a child. The reason for me and Hinata being together was planned by my parents and hers. They wanted both families to become one, to give there first born successors the ultimate power of their businesses.

Well, everything went perfectly as planned, until that tragic day happened.

**Flashback**

_I was eleven when I heard that Hinata's mother had passed away. It was a very sad and tragic moment for Hinata and her family. My parents and I came to the funnel. I saw Hinata crying all her tears out, which made me wanted to cry right by her side, to hold her and to tell her that everything is going to be ok, that I'm always going to be with her. But sadly, I didn't. Instead, I just stood by her side and let her cry on my shoulder. I was too afraid to show her my true emotions in front of her, it wasn't in me back then.I know I should have, for that moment, for her, but instead I regret it._

_After the funnel, everyone was at the Hyuuge's resistances. I was in Hinata's room with her and my parents were with Hiashi in his office. As minutes passed, I told Hinata that I would come back soon, to get something to drink. She nodded, but little did I know I wouldn't come back to her._

_As I passed by rooms in the halls, I saw my parents looking frustrated at something. I thought they had an argument with each other again, but they didn't. Instead, they were mad at Hiashi. I stay hidden behind the door from the room to hear what was happening with their sudden outburst discussion._

_"Why won't you let them be together?" I heard my mother said from a not so high voice but an angry one._

_"Because, I never wanted them together in the first place, this plan was my wife, not mine, so the engagement is off," I was shock and heartbroken. My heart had skipped a beat when he said that it was off. They knew how my future would turn out to be but that bastard turn it upside down!_

_"Then we are leaving! As of now, the Uchiha's will no longer have anything to do with the Hyuuga's," I heard my father shouted, which shock me because I won't be able to visit Hinata freely again. No! I mustn't allow this to happen._

_I was about to leave to go to Hinata's room to inform her about what I just hear but my parents came out of the door and looked at me._

_"Itachi!" My father shouted down at me. He stared at me for awhile until my mother spoke, "Itachi, honey, we are leaving, okay," my mother said softly, but with sadness in her eyes._

_I stared at both of my parents in shock, "N-No," I said, "NO!" I bark out at them. They both looked at my in wide eyes._

_"I don't want to leave her," I declared, having my eyes shut, face facing down as I didn't wanted them to look at me by what I was going to say; "I love her! and I won't let you or anyone else take me away from her," then suddenly my eyes began to drop tears, I open my eyes to see if they were coming from me, and not from mothers. As I touched my cheek, my mouth open, my hands felt real tears from own black eyes. For the first time I was actually crying for something that I desire so much and it was for Hinata._

_My mother looked at me in shudder, and my father did the opposite, he was angry at me._

_"Itachi, you can no longer see her again. Now stop that pathetic excuse of yours and come," it was funny to me because at that moment, he sounded more scared than giving order to me._

_"NO!" I yelled before I turned, running straight to Hinata's room, but before I could get take five steps away someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back._

_"Hold it!" his voice sounded very forceful and demanding._

_"Let me go!" I commanded, struggling to break free from his grip, but I was too short and weak, while he was big and strong._

_"Let my son go, Hisahi," my mother plead in worry and frighten, at least my mother cared for my safety while my conniving father, he just watched, doing exactly nothing to defend me._

_With my mother words, he finally set me free; along with the pain he had left me on my right shoulder._

_"Take your son and get out," he said harshly with no sympathy for hurting me, than he started walking away with two hands behind his back, "You're no longer welcome back, ever," than lift completely from our sight._

_Just like that, my parents and I left out of the house. I looked back at the front door as I walked down the stairs with sadness in my eyes._

**End of flashback**

I thought that was the very last time that I would ever get to see her, but lucky I was able to get in contact with her in other ways. That is why we are still close but not as close as I was expecting it to be, just a friendly close. It was strange to me that on that very year, Hinata's uncle passed away also. She had called me on the phone telling me it was her fault that he had passed away. Saying that, she should have been the one to be burned in the fire instead of her uncle. I heard her cry in the phone so hard, that I wanted to cry also, not because of the depression, but of me. Not able to be right there with her, to hold her and to let her cry on my shoulder. What kind of person was I?

So many years went by, like seven I believe, and she found love. She found love! But this wasn't just any love. She had fall for my stupid and cruel brother, my most hateful, despicable, bastard of an ass, little brother! Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_I had invited her for some ice cream together, to just talk. But what I got from that talk wasn't what I had expected._

_"What do you mean you found love?" I was about to shout but I kept it under control, just barely._

_"I-I l-love someone n-now and h-he loves m-me," she wasn't looking at me when she said it, her face was turning red._

_I grabbed her chin gently and turned her to me, "Who is it?" I wanted to ask more but I couldn't._

_"P-Promise me, y-you won't g-get m-mad, t-that w-we w-w-will still g-going to b-be best f-friends a-after this," I saw her eyes looked more innocent than before, I couldn't get mad at her no matter what, I nodded._

_"I-Its Sasuke, y-your b-brother," I was both very pissed and shock. My very own brother, I heard that bastard name straight out of her precise mouth. His name!_

_To be honest, I felt so piss and burning that I thought my ice cream melted by my anger and not by the bright sun._

**End of flashback**

That was the day I started to stared at Sasuke with so much adhorrence and hatred in my deeply dark eyes. Oh, how I wanted to beat his little shitty ass right there and then. I was full with so much anger and rage, I couldn't even talk to him since that day, I ignored him and left him. But the worst part was that I was envious of him and Hinata. He had the most precious and wonderful person in his dirty hands. He had her heart and love, which made me even more bitter inside, not towards Hinata, but to that fucken bastard!

I left Sasuke untouched when he was still with Hinata, but that all change when he had broken her heart and spirit.

**Flashback**

_Hinata called me one night, about three years ago, she told me to meet her the next morning at the airport. It sounded very urgent on the phone and serious. It was actually the first time I heard said a whole sentences without stuttering, it worried me deeply inside._

_I arrived the next morning, like about 5:30 a.m. sharp. It was very cold at that time and I had my long black coat on to keep me warm and my sunglasses to cover from unwanted eyes, if you know what I mean._

_I found her standing right by the phone booth, outside the airport, with her long brown coat, that cover her body from her ankle to half of her face._

_I came running to her and notice that her face was full with sorrow. Her cheeks were puffy and very pink, not like when she was shy, but more like she was crying for a very long time. I stared at her and with my sunglasses on, she didn't see how sad my eyes were on her. It hurt me emotionally. What happen?_

_She gave me a tight hug and said, "I'm leaving and I don't know how long," I had hugged her back._

_I didn't asked why she left, but I did wonder. However, I did asked about one thing, "What happened between you and...my brother?" I asked softly still holding her tightly, but her warm feeling wasn't there anymore. Instead, I felt her body tense and numb._

_Then suddenly, a few drops of tears from her gave me enough answer that I needed. She was shivering like crazy and holding me even tighter than before, "H-He u-used-d m-me. H-He l-lied," she said as she pressed her face even deeper on my coat._

**End of flashback**

After holding her for five minutes she left with her father to their business trip, and I stayed at the airport for almost the whole day. I had phone calls from my family companies about my whereabouts and a call from my father. I didn't care about the phone calls or my surroundings, at that time I felt empty and lost. I was watching the sun forming to the night, well almost.

I had called my limo driver to come and picked me up. As I was in the limo, I thought about my brother, Sasuke.

I remember that night, my parents weren't home and I was glad they weren't, because I didn't want them to witness the scene that I did to my little brother.

**Flashback**

_I came home that night, ignoring the greeting from the servants and headed straight to his room._

_When I got there, I burst his door open and saw him there, just lying on his bed looking straight up on the ceiling, as if nothing happened the other day. That bastard!_

_He was surprised when I came barging into his room, but I didn't cared, not one bit of his stupid privacy._

_I marched straight to his pathetic face and punched him hard, I didn't say anything as I did it. The punch made him bleed from his nose, but I didn't stopped from there. While he was on the ground like a weak rat he is, I kicked him hard on the his thin stomach. He screamed which gave me good pleasure to hear. He rolled to the wall and had one of his hands touching the ground as he started spitting out blood. I took that chance to smash his hands with my legs and heard one of his bone pop. He screamed so loud that it got all the servants attention in the house. Before they came in, I grabbed him tightly with both of my hands and threw him to his table and watched as he hit his back hard. Immediately, his little table broke in two, as if I care for that thing._

_Then once he was down, he still was conscious, I walked toward him and whispered to his ear, "Did it hurt? Because that's exactly how she felt," I said coldly and left right out of his room into mine. In some way I knew that he knew what I meant._

_Once my parents came home, hearing about Sasuke conditions from the servant, they asked why but I told them I had my reason. Sasuke was the one who knew why, but didn't tell my parents for whatever reason I didn't know why. He didn't go back to school for three weeks straight because of his condition. So he did all his homework that he missed at home._

_So I guess hitting Sasuke, to let my angry out, wasn't a good idea. But it made me feel better_.

**End of flashback**

Finally the limo had reach to it destination. I had grabbed the roses and headed out of the limo. I watched every past memories passed through me when I was a child. Three lonely years with out seeing her face. Three very lonely years without being able to touch her, now this is my chance to change all of that.

* * *

**New A/N: Now, don't tell me this wasn't enough torture for Neji and Sasuke because it sure was to me XD! How's that for torture (laugh evilly). But seriously, did I do good? Come on tell me! Anyways, review and tell.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rudeness

**New A/N**: Absolutely I'm redoing this story, more like improving and adjusting a few things. I hope you enjoy the new chapter XD.

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **I have the Power**  
Summary: **Its been three years since Hinata had last seen everyone that she once knew. Now she is back. Oh everyone is in for the ride of their live**.  
Rated: **M (Bad language)**  
Paring:** Hinata/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata**  
Genera: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and a slight Romance**  
Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto... Now how is that fair? XC  
Side note: I had change a lot for this chapter, so please enjoy the new change. XD I sure did!

* * *

**Ch.5**

* * *

The door bell rang nicely in the lavishing mansion, informing the residence that their special guest has arrived. As expected, the servant answered, "Welcome, ,"

_-SC-_

Hinata was fixing herself at the moment; she stared at the mirror, not quite as admiring her reflection but was impress at her new feature. She smirked, than removed her fake wig and her green eyes contact hat she had on for the whole day to hide her identity, "I never really did liked the color brown," she said, smiling at herself in the mirror.

And there you have it, her true self on the mirror, with her true midnight blue hair color and white lavender eyes, she was back to her old self. Well, almost, in a much older version. She took risk, and made it possible for herself to lie in order to gain some trust from a few students from that pathetic school. Who would've thought it would actually work. How intriguing!

**Knock Knock**

The door was knocked, interrupting Hinata's admiration on her beauty, "Lady Hinata, Mr. Uchiha has arrived. Should I take him to the-"

"No," Hinata interrupted her back, but in a calm and cold tone, "Just tell him to wait inside. Understood," she kept her eyes onto the perfect mirror, not wasting any time to pay attention on her obedient servant.

"Uh, yes Lady Hinata," she said, leaving out to give the word to him.

**-SC-**

Itachi was waiting down stair patiently, and observing the place critically. He allowed his mind to refresh the old time when he was young with Hinata. Unfortunately, his thought was interrupted by the kind servant as well. She informed him of his status and than he simply nodded in reply.

Once the maid left, another person came to Itachi but it wasn't another maid.

"Who are you?" asked the small child.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and you are?" he said calmly with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm Lisa! I came here for dinner and to play," she said friendly.

"Oh, okay. Good luck with that," he replied gently in a slight gesture of a bow.

Just than, another little girl came in but this one looked mad at Lisa, "Lisa!" she barked, "You were suppose to be seeking. Not talking to some guy, which by the way, why are you here?" Hanabi stared at Itachi in confusion. His appearance looked familiar, it's as if she met him in sometime in her life, but can't picture it when.

Itachi smiled at the young confuse girl, as if she was some kind of a adorable puppy lost in a animal shelter, "So, you're Hanabi. How are you?" he walked up to her, standing perfectly; 5 feet and 10 inches.

"Uh, fine. I guess," she was still confuse and a bit shaky of his body height, "And how do you know my name?"

"Here," he handed her a single rose, "I know I never really gave you anything when we first met, but I hope this would make it up," he than kissed her forehead, which got Hanabi shaky even more while her mouth was open a bit.

"Hehehe," Hanabi heard a giggle from her friend and stared, "You got kissed," she said and laughed.

"Shut up," she barked with blush on her pale skin.

Itachi watched as the two little girls start fighting with each other by shouting back names. He did not disturbed them, he just smiled at their childish ways.

But, as the two furious girls were talking violently with each other, a new voice disturbed their juvenile fight, "Shut up, the both of you!"

Both of them stopped their silly childish fuse and glared at the source. Itachi stared up with a smirk on his faces at the person came walking down the stairs.

"Neji," he simply said.

"Itachi," for some reason Neji wasn't surprise about Itachi's arrival. No. He wasn't, he was much smarter than that.

"Apparently, my dear cousin still have ahold of you after what happened to her those years ago," he started, "With your brother," he smirked which formed a very unpleasant scowl on Itachi's lips, "You and Sasuke have the same figure, it surprising, really, that she could even still look at you," Neji had reached at the bottom, confronting Itachi.

They stared face to face with sympathy, remorse, or interest. Neji staring at the man, who he always see hanging around with Hinata as a child. It was always about them two and their happy relationship with each other. So much laughter, smiles and excitement in their pitiful lives.

Flashback

_"Hey Hinata I got you this,"_

_"Oh I-I l-like it I-Itachi, t-t-thank you,"_

_"Your welcome,"_

_"Hey Hinata do you want to hear something funny,"_

_"U-Um s-sure"_

_"Hey Hinata how was your day today,"_

_"F-Fine,"_

_"Hinata I will always be there for you,"_

_"Thank you Itachi and me too,"_

End of Neji's Flashback

So many memories that were kept in his head that made him angry as hell. As Hinata was living happily during that time, Neji was envious of her life; she was cared more, loved more, she was more important in the family than other relative. While his father and him were not! Neji had more knowledge than she ever has and more. But some how that wasn't good enough for them. No it wasn't. All because she was born from the head of the family, the heir to the Hyuuge Corporation and a perfect life.

Soon the life that Neji wanted, desire for, will soon be shatter once again. Because of the return of this man and Hinata.

Itachi sees the angry boiling into Neji's eyes, even if he doesn't show it, he knows its there. How amusing. Guessing in his thought, Itachi could tell Neji was going to burst out any second.

"You're still the same," Itachi ended their glared game. There is no reason continuing when you know one is obvious by looks and the other is more super.

"Same goes to you too. That is, as if you still act like one," Neji turned away and headed in the dinner room to take his seat.

"Stupid Neji," mumbled Hanabi as she walked with Lisa to get their seat.

Itachi waited for Hinata to meet her again.

After waiting for one more minute Hinata finally came down, looking more gorgeous than before.

To Itachi eyes she looked outstanding and dashing.

"Hinata," he started, "Here, these are for you," he handed the roses to her as he never took his eyes off of her.

"Humm, thank you," she said softly, "I'm glade you came, there is so much that I want to tell you about. Well, after we are done with dinner," she smiled at him which brought happiness in his heart. Yes, there was so much to talk about.

**At the dinner table**

"Lisa, you sit right in front of me, okay," Hanabi whispered right behind her best friend's ear before they took their seat.

Lisa sat right across from Hanabi like she was told and Hanabi sat next to Neji. Both girls waited patiently, Neji just cross his arms and his eyes shut impatiently.

It didn't take long for Hinata and Itachi to came in, like two perfect marry couple coming down for some grub that awaits them. Itachi holding her arm in his arm like a sweet gentlaman he is.

As they sat down at the very long table with lavish designs and expensive items, Neji never took his eyes off them.

Hinata sat at the main seat on the table. Her chair was a few inches taller than the rest of the wooden chair. A chair fit for a king, but for Hinata case, a queen.

She was at the end of the table, while both Neji and Itachi were next to her, face across to each other.

"Hummm, Hinata," everyone quickly turned to face at the very bright child.

"Yes, Hanabi," Hinata smiled at her young sibling, adoring her youthful face.

"After dinner, can Liza and I stay up an hour before bed time. Please," Hanabi gave a puppy look at Hinata which didn't effect on her. Hinata lifted a eyes brow and stared at her little yothful and energetic sister. Maybe Hanabi was becoming more advance at these thing with the brains and looks she has.

"Sure," she smiles at her cute little sibling and only, to her though. While the other one, sitting next to her, was nothing to her anymore. She finally sees what he really is to her and of her painful past, he will always be nothing more than a target. A red target, just like the rest.

Once the food had arrived to be devour by their hungry stomach, Itachi had an idea in mind.

He grabbed his glass of red wine(yes he is old enough) and stood up as he held the wine mid-high on the air, "I would like to make, a toast," he smiled at Hinata than turned to smirk at Neji.

Hinata smiled back at him but was wondering why was he to making a toast so sudden. Neji, on the other hand, already know what the stupid speech is about, it was so obvious to him. He knows Itachi has the hot for his cousin, it was a matter of time for him to finally make a move on her, but he still was furious.

As this scene was happening, Liza and Hanabi were both fooling around with their glasses of clear water, they kept hitting their glasses until finally one of them made a crack, "Shit," Hanabi quickly put down her glass and waited until Itachi was done with his speech.

"Like I was saying, a toast for the return of Hinata and may this present be more pleasant than the last," everyone, except for Neji, toasted, which made Hinata unpleased and glared at him with burning anger for disrespecting her friend.

Neji ignored Hinata evil stare than started to eat his meal, Hinata tapped on the wooden table with the tip of her sharp nail index finger.

Hanabi saw this and smirked, Lisa just smiled and Itachi was confused and worried.

Once Hinata finished tapping, she gave a smirk as she stood up gaining everyone immediate attention.

She picked her glass up gently, "I too, have a toast," she said malevolently, "A toast for the upcoming Evant. One that will open new doors, rise a new promising day, and sing us a new rhythm of all the noise that run around us," she softly place a hand on her chest, "Starting next week, new faces, new allies, new friends, new beginning and a secret will be reveal," everyone stared at Hinata quietly, her speech sounded a bit confusing yet sound convincing in a good way.

Hanabi had never seen her sister like this before, but she liked it, "Yes a toast !" she brought up her glass up smiling happily at her older sister, agreeing with her.

Then Lisa did the same, "Yes a new era!"

Itachi brought his up like a gentleman, "For the Event," he said smiling even more than before.

Everyone participated; except for Neji, who wasn't excited, and more shocked that his impulsive cousin was stating things that made no sense. Everyone gazed at Neji for not joining Hinata's surprise speech.

"Neji, is there something wrong for not joining us?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, there is a problem," Neji got up rudely as he furiously glare at his solemnly cousin, Hanabi got more annoyed by Neji irritant choices, _'Why can't he just keep his mouth shut'_

"You don't have any privilege to talk nonsense, especially when you use vague words when you clearly know you're implying about your future destruction to the people who did you wrong. Since when did you have any kind of permission to set rules here anyways," Neji was speaking too harshly toward Hinata, in front of her close people that she trusted mainly. Neji had gone too far, the boy had no idea what kind of hold he just dig himself in. No critically idea at all. He was being irrational. _Very_.

"Neji, just shut up," Hanabi jerk up, pissed off at Neji's fuzz, "Stop getting so worked up over things that doesn't concern you,"

"Actually, it does," everyone turned to Hinata as she just took a sip of her glass, a bit satisfy of her drink.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Hanabi asked lost a bit.

"You see Hanabi, and the rest of you, Neji will be inviting his friends over," she said devilishly, observing her glass, "To discuss about the term that I'm will offer to them," she than placed her glass down.

"What?" Neji became more shock at Hinata, taken back by the crucial request, that he obligated to take without consulting with him, "M-Me!"

"Yes Neji, you. Is there a problem?" Hinata stared faceless at Neji's white widen eyes. Controlled by her words and new attitude, Neji was being commanded like a leashed dog. Only to be ruled by his master.

Everyone stared at Neji's silencesness, defeated by Hinata and only to be seat back down.

"Now, since that is taken care of, let finish the rest of our dinner, shall we," Hinata smiled happily, while everyone nodded in her words.

Soon, the food slowly had been consume from they hungry stomach, Neji on the other hand, didn't finish his. Wondering, hoping and planning for an escape from this new torture prison that he was set in when she first came back. How did this happen? What made it happen? Who can he turn on for help? Let alone tell someone about this, no, there is now way out of this. Every where he turn will be his downfall, there is no escape. His defiance will soon be the death of him.

"Neji," Neji snapped back from his deep though, turning to face at the person whom had spoken his name.

"It dessert time," said a maid, holding a fine glass cup of strawberry, chocolate, villain mix, ready to be eaten from his mouth.

But before she could place the sweet dessert on his plate, he quickly got up and walked away with out saying a word for an excuses.

Once Hinata abruptly caught his departure on the dinner table, she wasn't going to let him go just yet, "Your not excuse!" she shouted unsteadily.

Itachi gave a frown, Hanabi said, "Idiot," while Lisa was enjoying eating her ice cream without a care in the world.

Neji stopped only for a second before moving on again, but that didn't stopped Hinata. Once Neji didn't return back to his seat Hinata had another thing in mind.

"Gaurds!"

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Chess

**New A/N**: Here is a little Itachi and Hinata moment. Please enjoy them and their little chess game. I love chess game XD

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **I have the Power**  
Summary: **Its been three years since Hinata had last seen everyone that she once knew. Now she is back. Oh everyone is in for the ride of their live**.  
Rated: **M (Bad language)**  
Paring:** Hinata/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata**  
Genera: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and a slight Romance**  
Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto... Now how is that fair? XC  
Side note: I had change a lot for this chapter, so please enjoy the new change. XD I sure did!

* * *

**Ch.6**

* * *

Neji was stun, speechless and breathless, literally. By the time he got to the door his body automatically paralyzed itself as the door before him suddenly open dramatically. There, at the entrance, stood two perfect muscular men, wearing black and white as their uniform. One had an odd black shape hair style, while the other one had a mask on, only a bit above his nose. His hair was gray, different from the other guy. Odd for Hinata to pick two weird looking body guards, but what they lack they make it up by their performance. And they seriously perform perfectly by immediately responding to Hinata's command.

"W-what i-is this?" Neji stuttered, oblivious to his weakness before these two tough guards. He stared fully at the two men in front of him, who stared back at him seriously.

"Bring Neji back to his seat," Hinata commanded, seriousness engulf her face as she did not move from her spot or turn to look back at Neji's reaction. She was still as a statue with a furious stare. Almost like her _father_.

Both men nodded and immediately grabbed Neji's arms, one for each, dragging him to his seat. Neji tried to struggled out of there hard hands, but made it was too painful to move, "Let me go!" he demanded.

They roughly place him back to his seat, keeping him down with both on his shoulder by the two mysterious men.

"Neji settle down, act your age or at least be more respectful to our guest," she said staring coldly at her shameful cousin.

Itachi chuckles at Neji's pathetic attempt. Watching him like this gave him a good laugh in his thoughts. Hanabi wanted to laugh at Neji but couldn't disrespect her sister's dinner, instead she giggles while covering her mouth with one hand. Liza laughed quietly under her hands, wanting to laugh at the boy's stupid choices, '_Man I should come here more often,_' she said in her mind.

"Hinata! What is the meaning of this! Who are they?" he asked, demanding a straight answer for their interruption.

"They are here because I pay them to handle you down. Since you can't, so I hire them to," she explained than took a sip out from her glass.

"Is that your only reason!" he exclaimed, furiously glaring at his calm cousin.

"Yes," she said putting down her glass gently.

Neji snarled a bit, almost during the whole supper. Soon everything was finish, Hanabi and Liza headed upstairs to have fun on their own time, while Itachi was excused to the library room, recommended by Hinata herself. He walked silently toward a board game, setting it slowly, putting the chess pieces on their right spot.

As for Hinata and Neji, they were in his room, along with the two emotionless body guards, standing behind Hinata, "Neji," she started, "Your action tonight will not go unpunished. Thus, I am giving order to Kakashi and Gai to stand guard on your room. You are not allow to get out of your own room without my permission. I'm sick of your attitude and reckless decision. You are under house arrest!" she said seriously glaring toward his dead expression.

"W-What?" he ask in shock, fearing her decision on him. Not quite sure what she meant but he feared she is getting a complete hold on him. She is getting closer.

Hinata walked away, closing his door shut, than moment later, a lock was heard from the other side. Neji snapped from his frozen body and ran quickly to his knob, desperately trying to open it, "Damn it! Its lock!" he hit the door roughly while shouting to the other side of the door, "Open this door Hinata! Let me out! I demand you to open this door immediately..."

While at the other side, Hinata handed the key to one of body guards, "Kakashi, you hold on to this, make sure he does not get out. If he does, Drag him back and this time, to make sure he stays still, tie him. Do I make myself clear," she frowned seriously to the gray hair guard.

He slightly bow, "Yes, Lady Hinata, but how long though?" asked the gray hair man.

"Once every meal is completed from his plate, you two will escort him back. You understand," they both nodded and stood tall, standing in front of the hard wooden door, as they were order.

Meanwhile, Itachi completed with setting up the chess board as he kept observing the room more_ 'It still looks the same, just couple of dust here and there, but other than that, its still the same as I remember it,'_ he pull out a book from the shelf and open it _'I remember this, The little Red Riding Hood,'_

**_Flashback_**

_"I-Itachi c-can you read t-this?"_

_"Let me see….. Ummmm "The Little Red Riding Hood" weird book. Why is there a wolf on the cover with the little girl,"_

"_ ..."_

_"Sure I guess, but it looks long to read. Are you sure?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Okay than, lets sit down…"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"You remember," aburtly Itachi close the book as he heard Hinata voice, "It was a great story," she smiled calmly as he nervously try to hide the book.

"Yes, it was," he put the book back where he pulled it out from, and left it there as he did as a kid many years ago. Hinata kept her smiled and walked toward the center of the room, having to notice that the chess board was set up, "I see you put them on the right order,"

"I got bored and they look out of place, so I took the time to set them, for us. Do you want to play?" he asked as he also headed at the table.

"Why not? A small game like this could help us catch up. Shell we," she sat on the side of the white pieces, leaving Itachi to take the side of the black pieces.

Then soon their game began, Hinata made her first move, having the one of the pawn piece go forward, "So how is everything going?" she asked after placing her piece.

"Fine, I guess, have more work to deal with now, since I will soon be the new owner of my family company," he move his piece forward, as well.

"Oh, that is a shame. We will be spending less time," she than made her second move.

"Yes, I know, but I will try to stay contact," he smiled, making his second move.

"How is your family doing?" she asked, moving one of here knight up.

Itachi waited for a moment before moving his, "They're doing fine," then he move his knight.

"Are you sure?" she drive her knight closer to his knight, making none of his pieces to kill her open pawn and knight.

"Yeah, I am sure," than he made a plan to get one of her pieces. He made his move a bit far from her knight.

"Good, but what about…" she than move her castle piece to where her knight piece was, "Sasuke,"

Itachi widen his eyes for a second, but his angry stare down at her move, "What about him?" he ask as he move his other knight.

"I'm was just wondering," she moved one of her weak piece up forward by two space.

"What are you wondering anyways? Why bring him up, knowing he was the cause of this whole mess. He is nothing to me," he grabbed his bishop than moved toward it by two white pieces.

"Nothing, eh. Not a little from him," she said, than made her move by taking one of his knight by her weak pieces.

"After what he did," he beat her pawn piece by his bishop, "Yeah, I am sure,"

"Humm... interesting. I guest it's okay to say that I'm inviting him over," she took his bishop by her knight.

"What for?" he took her white knight by his back knight.

"Itachi, I wish to settle everything and leave everything behind me," she took over his knight once again by her smaller piece.

"So you want everyone to come. Including him," he moved his castle to the side where was his knight.

"Certainly," she moved her white bishop down two piece.

"Tell me, how do you think this exclusive _'party'_ will turn out?" in this move he didn't make one, instead he stared at her as she stared back.

"I am not a fortune teller, just like this chess game, you keep making your move with noble choices. But you must strategized your move, cornering your opponent, and fooling them by making a few sacrifices. You still won't know what will happen next. That is why you take it step by step and paste by paste, a little patient will win the race," she giggled a little after her small rhyme.

Itachi gave a smile, watching her smile made him happy inside, he missed those adorable smile. Hinata only act normal around Itachi, after all he is her only trustworthy friend she got, and she not going to ruin it. She need him.

They continued their game. It took them less than 15-minutes, there were silences, concentration and a lot of discussion.

After the game, Itachi left to his limo with Hinata guidance toward the door, "Thank you, I had a lovely evening," he than place a friendly kiss on her forehead.

Hinata slightly blushed, she haven't been kiss there for a long time, she looked up at his black eyes and she kissed him on his cheek, "Your welcome," she said whispering behind his ears, giving him a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

He grabbed her and hugged her tighter than he ever did, "I missed you," he admitted.

"I missed you too," she said hugging him back with comfort.

After a few moment, they departed, Itachi left home. Hinata watched lonely as the limo drove away in the cool night.

But far from the sigh, Neji saw the hold scene between his cousin and the Uchiha, from his window. He glared at the limo with viciousness and envy, "Damn you Uchiha, you and Hinata will pay for this. I don't know how but I will find a way. I guarantee it," he said whispering behind his white lavish curtains before preparing himself to bed.

_-SC-_

As soon Itachi got home, he accidentily ran into his younger brother, "Why are you up so late, Sasuke?" he found his younger brother sitting down on a confy couch, reading a book from one of the shelfs.

Sasuke didn't dare to look back at his brother's eyes as he was ask a common question, instead he kept enjoying the book, "I could ask you the same thing," he replied softly.

"I had business to take care of," Itachi answered, glaring at Sasuke, thinking about what he did many years ago got him furious but didn't let it take over like last time.

"Business? You didn't have work today Itachi," he corrected him, "And also, you skipped dinner, which is unsual for you to skip, since you had a day off," Sasuke chukled as he kept his eyes on the book. Over the years, he had remembered all his older daily schedule, where he goes and what time he does his work. So he expected his brother to be home having rest from over working so much. Even in this day he should've have, but he didn't.

"I am my own man, you can't tell me what can't or can do. I could skip whatever I wan-"

"Not everything, you have extended meeting you can't avoid and business deal. You really can't afford to waste time,"

A moment of silence apporached as the two Uchiha said no word, Sasuke slightly smirk looking down at his book, while Itachi glared at his calmed brother. Than soon, Itachi began to walk away having his back turned at the younger Uchiha, taking the stairs up, but before he could set one foot on the stairs he slightly face back at his brother and smirked, "She have changed and have ask about you," he said softly within the room of silence. He began to walked up to the stair as he told Sasuke what was needed to be said, without even looking back to see how he would react.

Sasuke stopped his pretend reading and closed the book slowly. He felt emty inside once again, like he did many years ago, with nothing to do or think about. Remembering her made him pathetic and a fool, a path he wished he did not take, "...Hinata...," he got up staring at the half full moon outside. Even the moon looked just like her eyes, with innocence gaze and fragile soul, with some sort of feeling, but this moon was half. Only half of what he saw in her back than was gone and is slowly dying away. He thought she was watching him from high above. Spying down on him, to see if he still was the same as he was three years ago. He fear she believed he still is, but time changes and so has he. In some ways he wish to restore what he had done from the past and maybe... just maybe... he could get her back.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Invitation

**New A/N: Uhhh... got nothing but enjoy it!**

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **I have the Power**  
Summary: **Its been three years since Hinata had last seen everyone that she once knew. Now she is back. Oh everyone is in for the ride of their live**.  
Rated: **M (Bad language)**  
Paring:** Hinata/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata**  
Genera: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and a slight Romance**  
Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto... Now how is that fair? XC  
**Side note**: I had change a lot for this chapter, so please enjoy the new change. XD I sure did!

* * *

**Ch.7**

* * *

During the two days, Neji was locked up and imprison within his own walls. It was mostly quiet and stressful. He had no technology to communicate or contact to anybody from the outside. Everything was shut, except the lights that he has up the ceiling. Than there is the attempt thought about escaping. He analyzed his room; four perfect hard-strong walls, his room is located on the high floor so it's very hard to get down from his window. It seem impossible. He was trap, like a cage bird, seal from his young malicious cousin's curses power. Neji needs to stop Hinata before she gets to far, especially since the Uchiha is on her side, which would give her more power with his help.

Neji thought hard during his time in his room, thinking of a good plan to prevent Hinata from getting what she wants. Apparently though, she thought head of Neji with her threat of separating him and Tenten. It seem it isn't going to be easy to stop her anytime soon. So he went along to her demends and obey whatever she ask.

Morning approached and Hinata has already commanded Neji to give out the invitation to those she want to come to her big Event.

"Okay, why are we invited to this... um party?" asked the blond hair teen, giving a confuse stare at her friend's boyfriend, receiving an invitation to a surprise event that was going to held at his mansion, which felt a bit odd for her since Neji is not a social person.

"Just come," was all he said before turning to a different direction, staring at active teens talk about their social lives and interest. The wind was blowing normally that day and everyone moved ordinarily with their lives. So far everything went fine, he has invited those that he was assigned to: Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Sakura and even Tenten. Tenten didn't take that much convincing to talk to. In fact she was surprise that there was going to be a special event in his mansion. She took it well, for her boyfriend sake. Now, Neji has to do is wait until his next order from his "lady".

"So are you girls coming," Hinata asked her new friends as she sat next to them at break.

"Sure, what about you Ayane?" asked an mix of red and orange color hair girl, facing her young purple hair color sister, watching her take a sip of her orange juice.

"Whatever, got nothing better to do on the weekend, a surprise would benefit my day after what happened last week," she frowned about her last weekend giving a evil stare while drinking her juice.

"Great. What about you, Hitomi?" Hinata asked malevolently toward her light brown-hair friend which was enjoying her delicious apple of course.

"I'll come, a little fun won't hurt anyone, except for them," she giggles after what she really means of her statement.

"Alright then. Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi, I'll see all three of you at the party. Until than, catch you guys later," she gave a friendly smile before waving a 'see ya later' hand sign.

**POV: Hinata**

I loved the old saying, "You could never have to many friends". Yes of course it's true, I sure did. Kasumi brilliant brain, Ayane fearless personality and Hitomi amazing strength. I found the perfect friends to fill in my plan.

I met Hitomi first out of the three during junior school. She was sweet and excellent in her proficiency at sports. I have to be honest to myself, the girl is amazing and thrilling to hang out, but I didn't spend that much with her because she was too busy with her sports activity before, during and after school.

Now, how I met the twin sisters, Kasumi and Ayane? Well I met Kasumi before Ayane because I had Kasumi in my math class. We were always competing against each other that it got funnier after realizing that Kasumi was too damn good and perfect. I really wanted her to hang out with me but I didn't want her to be involve in my low life, so I only talked to her in class and sometimes in the phone for class work.

Meeting Ayane wasn't easy or fun to talk to. The girl wasn't a 'people person', more of a quiet, serious and low temper girl. I compared her to Neji, but unlike him, Ayane is sneaky; her eyes is straight and sharp like a deadly creature. That's why she has less friends but she and I got along after our long conversation about hating things and what we dislike.

All three of them became friends because they met up during the first year of high school. All three of them had one class together which got them close.

During my '_business trip'_ with my _'father'_, I phoned one of them and finally told her everything about my life. It was hard for me because I never express my life to anyone except Itachi, and the long confession was brutal and dreadful to speak. That was my last phone call to her until three months before my arrival home. I asked for their skillful service. Kasumi had to do was hack in the high school main computer and stop Salura from getting expelled or suspended from any major problems that she might cause. Ayane had to watch over the group, who made me a fool, and get any information from them. Obviously it was easy for her to get. Hitomi had to message me back about all the information that she had gather from Ayane and how Kasumi did on her job.

It was perfect.

**End Of POV**

_'So far everything is in a straight line. So far,'_ she walked slowly to a three inches tall cement, shape as a square, creating a strong barrier for a young healthy tree's root. Hinata sat down quietly and looked patient for about one minute until familiar figure approach and sat a few feet away from her. The shades from the tree's leave gave a good cover-up for the figure as he stared down at his shoes in sad silence.

"Did you get it or, are you going to walk away from the solution with heavy guilt on your filthy back forever. Your call," she said softly with no care toward his decision, than again he wasn't feeling anything lately either. So this should be an easy answer.

"Yes, I got it" he answered swiftly "you'll receive everything in the mail by tomorrow at seven" he sigh.

Hinata smirked "Excellent" she hiss malevolently as her eyes took a new form of darkness.

By the end of the day everyone who were invited talk amongst each other, curious about the special event that will take place in Neji's home.

In a long ride in a black limo lies two passenger in the fancy vehicle while the driver take the wheel.

"I see you have invited them" she said quite silently within the slight dark side of the vehicle. Hinata was sitting across from her older cousin who was facing toward the window carelessly.

"Yes I did," he said without staring away from tainted window outside, watching cars passed by while the window were shut preventing outsider to see threw the inside of the vehicle.

"Than why so down?" she smiled at her cousin hoping to get him more annoyed than he already is, it just seem so fun to her.

Neji ignored Hinata question and just shrugged, he had a frown, telling her to back off or that he wasn't in the mood of anything considering the fact that he can't hardly do anything without Hinata knowing first. Everything seemed more boring than before.

Hinata lay further back to her seat, adjusting her position with a smirk on her face, but before she could speak again her cell ring.

Neji eyes stared at the tone from Hinata cell, she gave a frowned look at her cell but that frown turned to a shock face. The number that showed from her little screen was someone unexpected to her. Apparently the person from the other line called a bad time.

Hinata immediately went to the far corner of the her seat, facing to the opposite window from Neji and spoke to a very silence voice within the cell.

Neji on the other hand became curious, he saw Hinata reaction on the cell, something was troubling her from the moment she set her two lavender eye on the caller. As she was talking to the caller, he slowly lean closer to get a better hearing of their conversation but apparently her voice was too quiet that he couldn't get any words in. Second later, he was able to get four words in before she was done.

"I love you too..." than she hang up and Neji quickly went back to his position. When she turned back, gazing at her cousin, Hinata raised an eye brow before facing back at her side of the window. Seconds later her feeling grew a bit happy because of the sudden call. The day was approaching close for that person's special day and want to be there to see that person's happy again. She of all people should be there and she will. Some how.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
